


not that you're God (even though you play him in your dreams)

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: 6x01, Gen, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: Once the election results are in, Mellie has some words for the American public, but mostly for Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III./ POST-SEASON SIX PREMIERE. SPOILERS.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **written for** day 25 of 30 x 31 writing challenge; **prompt:** celebrating a holiday
> 
> .
> 
> I got a lot of emotions about Fitz not choosing Mellie for presidency

 

.

.

.

To only say that Mellie stumbles or stutters in her speech would be a disservice to her and a discredit to her acting abilities. Not that there's anything wrong with stuttering; she's done it before, and she will surely do it again eventually, but in this particular case, Mellie scrapes each word off the ground as they fall from her tongue and somehow still manages to swoop and bow and curtsy and show the American public that she is fine on this awful day in American history. 

On this day, November 10th, 2016, Cyrus Beene -- the man who stole the White House twice, attempted multiple assassinations, worked in tandem with the man who killed Mellie's son, and was fired multiple times from his office as White House Chief of Staff -- has been given the greatest gift that there is. 

On this day, November 10th, 2016, in the midst of a potential collapse in everything that they hold near, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III -- her simple, unforgiving, unknowledgeable mess of an ex-husband -- gave Cyrus Beene the country and left Mellie standing behind once again.

She's not surprised, not really, and she's spent so long cleaning his messes that this next part comes naturally to her. So, no, Mellie does not simply stumble when she stands in front of the cameras in the press room, she battles valiantly and tells the reporters and American people that it's an honor to watch peaceful power transitions in today's modern climate. It's a gift to be able to envision the next president of these United States as someone who she has long since had the pleasure of calling a friend and a colleague.

Though, she does blink a few more times than necessary. Some child on Twitter will later call that a tick, her tick, proving that this is as fake as everything else she says and does and believes. Honestly, she needs to keep the rouse up. Needs to keep her emotions in check and the pain from leaking into her eyes as easily as it does through every pore in her body.

"Francisco Vargas believed in this country. So much so that he brought Cyrus around to the possibility of a truly better future for all of us. In a campaign that many have hailed as historic, no matter the outcome, I wish we had better news for you today. I wish we could celebrate the man who fought so hard to win your love, respect, and, well, your blessing. But, a coward decided to stop that moment from coming to pass. A coward attacked and murdered this country's greatest hope. And that coward...."

Her head shakes from side to side. Somewhere in the distance, Cyrus lurks, as he always lurks. And she should blame him for this. Should want to kick and scream, should yell his name out to the whole of the world without worrying about how she'll be perceived for doing it. But it's not Cyrus who made this grab for power official. Not the sometimes great people of this nation, not the electoral college that still has a month to see reason, but her ex-husband, Fitz.

Fitz, who'd asked her what she wanted, nodded when she'd admitted that she still wanted this and still somehow not even bothered to let her know that he was giving it to Cyrus anyway. He could've told her. He could've admitted that he would still rather trust a man that he's personally discredited and fought against than support his wife of over a decade. But Fitz is a coward. Fitz deigns to believe in the smarmy likes of Cyrus Beene, and Mellie should've known better than to even let herself think that he could see how stupid that would be.

"Well, he's left us in God's hands now. And I wonder.... I wonder if I might ask for a moment of silence here, right now. To honor Frankie Vargas and in hopes that maybe there's some sort of sign that we're missing. Some sign that this could be part of a great plan, to-to rise up! And show the American people that we are still on the path to something that this nation can be proud of, even if it took losing an exceptional man to get there. So, if you'd please," and she waves her hands and closes her eyes to signify what she wants here, "a moment of silence. Of non-denominational reflection. And hope. For tomorrow and for us all."

Cameras still flash in the silence. Pens scratch with eyes closed. Someone behind her -- be it Fitz, or Cyrus, or maybe even Olivia -- shifts. But Mellie doesn't get to wonder about who just yet. Doesn't get confirmation until hours later when she plays the footage again and again in Olivia's living room.

 

She tells Olivia then, "I only said that to see what Fitz would do. Maybe he wanted to make a show of all this. Prove to the people that Cyrus can't be trusted by-by revealing him for the liar he really is. But I think I might have just been hopeful. For something that's never going to happen." She settles into the couch and lets the rest of the video play. Grabs her glass and downs what's left of her wine. "We lost. Happy election day, Liv."

Olivia refills their glasses. "We didn't lose. I told you." But she clinks her glass to Mellie's anyway. "Happy election day to you too."

/

/


End file.
